


Idiot.

by tsukeire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, haikyuu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukeire/pseuds/tsukeire
Summary: After not seeing Iwaizumi Hajime after a few days, loneliness lingered.





	Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> sup!! not a very experienced writer, but i really want to improve. i hope anyone who reads this enjoys this.

Iwaizumi’s silky soft hair. Iwaizumi’s rough, yet comforting skin. Iwaizumi’s bruises. Iwaizumi’s eyes. Iwaizumi’s contagious sweet smile. Iwaizumi’s warmth. 

You laid there alone on your bed, silent in the dark, thinking of Iwaizumi, missing his presence. 

You knew he had practice everyday, complaining about it made you feel so weak. Why should you be mad at your boyfriend doing what he loves?

You knew you wouldn’t be seeing Iwaizumi message back nor read any texts you’d be sending him due to being so busy, but your hands moved instinctively. Your hands crawled to touch the sheer surface, which then brightened up, your eyes squinting while quickly adjusting. No notifications; not surprising.

“Iwaizumi, I miss you. Make sure not to overwork yourself at practice. Love you lots.”

You hear the noise of the message sending as you throw the phone on the bed’s surface. It’s not like he’ll be replying immediately back or anything. 

*DING*

Your heart rate grew faster, not aware whether or not it was Iwaizumi or not. 

“I’m coming over right now.”

“What? Why? Don’t you have like 2 more hours of practice though?”

“I’ll explain later.”

Your eyebrows furrowed, confused why he’s coming back so early from practice. Not that you’re disappointed he’s coming, you were absolutely thrilled he was coming. But what’s so important that he would come to your house?

You get out of bed, stepping down the stairs sleepily. Your legs ache from staying in bed all day, but it soon adapted. You threw yourself onto the bed, waiting to hear the door to unlock, since you gave him your extra keys. 

*Clink-Clank*

You hear the sounds of jingling keys touch the door. The door then opens. Your legs jump from the couch, and run over to the front door.

“IWAIZUMI!!!”

You throw yourself onto Iwaizumi, his clothing and face radiating from being cold. You didn’t care how cold your hands would be by touching his face, you were just so happy to see Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi’s eyes close, taking in the moment. “Your hands are so warm,” he whispered.

You look at his face, lovingly, seeing his blushed face.

“Alright, get out of that jacket, scarf, gloves, just a shirt and pants. It’s my time to warm you up and cuddle with you!” Your yell echoing through the whole house.

Iwaizumi seeing you like that, made his heart palpitate. His eyes glowed with love, just thinking about you. 

“Okay!!! Be patient, you idiot!” He chuckled.

His winter clothing were laid out on the edge of the couch, leaving him with a white tang-top, and gray sweatpants.

You laid there yourself, with three blankets, and hot tea/coffee. His gave a soft look at you, smiling.

“Iwaizumi, come in here already!!” 

“Tch, move then. Do you want me to crush you?” 

“Ugh. Fine, whatever.”

Listening to his command, you moved over a bit so he can squeeze in. As he relaxed and adjusted, he held his arms, welcoming you. 

Your body fell onto Iwaizumi’s chest. You could feel the warmth of his body, you’ve been waiting for days. The smell of his deodorant lingered. His biceps wrapped around you, strongly and tightly. 

His warm breath walked on your neck.

Changing positions, you made yourself face Iwaizumi.

“Iwaizumi, sorry for being so needy. I know you do volleyball, you love it and now you left early because—“

His head lightly bumped onto yours. “Why are you apologizing? I left early because I couldn’t handle being without you. I mean, it’s just two hours.”

Blood blew into your cheeks, making a light pink escape through your skin. 

“I missed you, idiot.” He warmly smiled at you.


End file.
